Harry Potter and Life As A Slytherin
by BellaDelight
Summary: Potters live now Harry's all grown up and a Slytherin. When your family is disappointed n u and blame u 4 everything and make u feel low, what do u do? Where to u turn and most of all who do u turn 2 MultshipHarry
1. Harry's Life

**AU AU AU: Summary: His parents lived, Harry destroyed Voldemort as a baby... COMPLETELY. Now he lives the rest of his life with his perfect family... or does he? He turns out to be a Slytherin... and what happens when his parents animosity towards him grows higher and higher the older he gets? When only one or two people who aren't even your guardians care about you what do you do? What happens when your parents blame you for everything and show their disappointment? How would Harry react? And how many troubles and twists can I put into Harry's OH SO PERFECT life? Too many to count..**

** The Slytherin Life**

Chapter One: Harry's Life

"Again! For the love of Merlin! Why in the HELL do you insist on luring the Gryffindors into the vanishing cupboard?" growled a very angry and distraught black haired man whose glasses were sliding down his long nose. His hazel eyes were glaring at a replica of himself, who was sitting defiantly in his chair.

Fourteen years old, and home due to the suspension that had been given to him, Harry James Potter sat in the chair staring non-plussed at his father. His black hair fell a bit past his shoulders, in long layers, and the bangs shadowed his emerald eyes giving him an older more mischievious and dark look. His lips were full and for a fifteen year old he looked damn hot. He was as tall as his father at the moment, and he wasn't as skinny as his father was when he was in school. On the contrary, hours on end practicing Quidditch with his godfather had given him quite a lean athletic build.

The boy looked up cooly, "If it was a Slytherin you would be jumping up and down with pleasure." stated Harry simply.

James growled, "Don't you bring your house into this! I tried to get you resorted."

Harry just stared up at him, "And who said I wanted to be resorted? I like Slytherin."

James scowled, and paced the floor, "This is the sixth offense yet! And its only October! What do you think you're doing Harry James?"

Harry shrugged, "They wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of having people go around telling me I don't belong in Slytherin when they don't know who I am." said Harry evenly. "I'm tired of my picture being taken. I'm tired of all your guys' insults. I am absolutely SICK!" Harry was speaking louder, "OF ALL OF YOUR CRITISISM ABOUT SLYTHERIN." Harry said his voice raising in a cold voice. Yet it wasn't a yell.

"I didn't get into Gryffindor, I got into Slytherin and anyone who crosses me will wind up with the same fate as the male Weasley who don't know when to shut his fat arse trap."

James was quiet, and he had his arms folded. He stared down at Harry, "I just don't want you to turn dark." He said simply.

Harry snorted, "There is a difference dad, between dark and evil."

James shot him a cold look.

Harry ignored it, "I have never once called anyone a mudblood. I have never picked on anyone smaller than me. May I remind you that the first day I was on the train, Ronald Weasley, the red head weasel came into my train and had the odecity to demand that I be his friend and show him my bloody scar! Then when I was talking to my friend Blaise who I had met on the train he started spitting out all kinds of mumbo-jumbo, he even ASKED me for my autograph. Now if that isn't ridiculous I don't know what is!"

James squeezed the top of his nose between his eyes, and sighed, before looking at Harry, "The fact is you getting suspended! You've gotten suspended three times now. You, Blaise, and Tracy!"

"It wasn't Weasley this time. You know that kid Colin, I was telling you about in my second year dad?"

James only nodded, "Yeah."

"It was HIM. He had the disgusting perverted idea to take a picture of me while I was in the showers! I never told you this dad! I got detention for destroying his camera! Tracy and Blaise thought he was out of his bloody arse mind. They decided to help me get him back for it."

James didn't know what to say to that particular piece of information. He hadn't known this. At this point he can't hardly blame him.

"But your mother, she's going to have a fit!" said James.

Harry grumbled, and slouched in his chair, "I had every right. No one would listen. No one believed me. No one ever believes me! Except... Sirius." Harry pretty much grew up around his godfather, and when he was sorted into Slytherin Remus and Sirius were there for Harry, more than James was, as much as Harry loved his father, he had a very finicky way of doing things, now that Harry was a Slytherin.

"Your mother is going to be furious." he stated simply.

Harry shrugged, "I don't care. Can I go to my room now?"

"No! You are not! I'm not going to be the one to tell your mother."

Harry scowled at his father and turned the other way staring out the window into the graying sky.

He was wearing muggle clothes. A black long sleeved shirt, with no writing on it, and a pair of black leather pants. He had a silver chain hanging down the, and his nails were painted black, something James desperately despised but decided not to push his son any further. The boy's accidental magic rate was extensive. He was more powerful than James had ever imagined.

They sat in James' study for a while when they heard a click, and a shout, "JAMES! I'm HOME!"

"It's your head buddy."

Harry scowled, and walked out in front of his father. He bounded down the steps only to see a three-year-old little girl walking on her two legs. She had cute red hair, and brilliant green eyes.

"Sommer!" Harry held out his arms, and the little girl squealed with delight and held up her arms, as Harry lifted the little girl and kissed her. 'There was always a soft side to this Slytherin.'

"Harry what are you doing home?" Lily demanded coming through her hair blazing red, and the eyes matched both kids.

Harry held Sommer in his arms, and rolled his eyes, "I got suspended for a week."

"A WEEK!" she shrieked, in horror. Her face redened with anger.

"Now Lily! Listen before you act!" said James coming down the steps.

"What's there to listen too! You got expelled! I knew it I knew them boys were bad influence." she said through gritted teeth.

Harry scowled at her, "Would you shut up?" he growled.

Her eyes widen and James glared, "Don't you dare talk like that to your mother!" he warned dangerously.

Sommer had her head on Harry's shoulder, "No 'urt 'bubby!" she squealed, throwing her chubby arms around the teens neck.

"If you would just listen to me for two minutes! Maybe you'll understand what I did, and why the hell I did it!"

"Don't you dare use that language around me young man!" Lily's eyes blazed, as Harry scowled at her.

"If you're not going to listen then, I'm out of here!" Harry tried to put Sommer down but she clung to her brother. "No no bub!" She squeaked.

"You are NOT going to leave this house." Lily ordered.

"Harry sit down." said James, sternly.

Sitting down in the scarlet chair, Sommer perched in Harry's lap. James held out his arms for her but she refused, "No! Me wan' bubby." she squealed, her fingers digging into his knees. Harry winced, but patted her back, and locked his arms around her tiny waist.

"Now your reason for whatever it is you did better be a good one." she said in a low voice.

Harry sighed, and tilted his head, and repeated the same thing he told James.

"I don't want some disgusting pervert taking pictures of me! If it was a chick, fine, but no Gryffindor Pervert is going to take pictures of me!" he scowled. "I got my revenge. Tracy and Blaise only helped. It was ALL my idea."

"That does NOT excuse what you did to him! That cupboard is nasty!"

"So! He deserved it." snapped Harry. "If he does it again. He's going to be in worse pain." stated Harry.

"Bubby! I wuv you!" Sommer squealed bouncing in his lap.

He just smirked and ruffled her red head. "Do you?" he asked.

He could see his mother and father looking at one another trying to decide what to do.

"For your punishment, you are to clean the whole house top to bottom, with NO magic, you are to spend the evenings with Sommer, baby sitting her while your mother and I go out... you will not see Sirius this whole week you will NOT write to Sirius or Remus at all. You got it?" said James sternly.

Harry's eyes narrowed, the first two he could easily live wth. But not talking to Sirius, he'd go mad.

"Oh c'mon! You have to at least let me talk to Sirius and Remus!"

"No!" Lily snapped. "You will not see either of them."

James shook his head, "Sorry Harry, you brought this on yourself."

Harry rolled his eyes, "When do I start?"

"Tonight." Lily waved her wand a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"I'll go get Sommer ready for bed and tomorrow you will be watching her while we go out."

Harry only nodded, as he looked at Sommer who looked over at him, "You no bad!" she squeaked, and patted him on the cheek before kissing him cutely.

"C'mon Sommer! Let's get you a bath and bed." said James standing.

Sommer pouted, "No!" she shook her head furiously. "I want stay with bubby!" she squealed, and clung to Harry who patted her back, "You'll see me tomorrow OK?"

"No! Please bubby."

"I'm sorry." said Harry, honestly. "It's their fault." he pointed to his parents.

James glared at Harry who shrugged, "What? Don't like the truth?"

"Smart arse."

"Ummmmmm!" Sommer held her mouth, "You bad wor'!"

James sighed, "I'm sorry! Sommer, c'mon please. You'll see Harry all day tomorrow."

She looked over at Harry who gave her a sad look. "Don't push it Harry." muttered James under his breath.

"What?"

"You know very well what." Lily stood, "C'mon Sommer! Let's get bath and bed."

Sommer sighed, and hugged Harry, "Wuv you bubby!" she squeezed him around the neck before going to James finally.

Harry picked up the bucket and was about to start when James cleared his throat, "Wand."

"It's upstairs!" Protested Harry.

He glared at Harry, "Accio Wand!" he said pointed to Harry. Harry stood there, and shrugged, "Told you. By the way it can't be summoned." He told James.

"Why not?" asked James.

"Sev... Professor Snape, soaked my wand in a potion. It can only be summoned by me."

Lily looked at Harry before sighing, "If I see you using a wand, you have had it!" she clipped his ear with her finger, causing him to flinch before she retreated toward the steps with her husband and daughter in toe.

Harry scowled deeply, and murmured several curses under his breath, as he pulled out the cleaning stuff. "I'm not getting this outfit ruined." murmured Harry when he heard a hiss.

"Harry!"

Harry shifted, and reached under his shirt and pulled out a mirror, and smirked when he seen Sirius in the mirror. "Heard everything kiddo. Sorry." said Sirius in a sympathetic voice.

Harry sighed, "What would you have done?" asked Harry.

"Same damn thing." insisted Sirius. "James really has lost his pranking spirit about things." he said sadly.

"You think? It's only because I"m a Slytherin."

Sirius sighed, "Hey! Don't let them get ya down kid. Did you finish the studies?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've got all my notes written out. When can I get them to you?"

Sirius grinned, "I'll be there tonight." He winked at Harry.

"Shit! I got to go." He heard hte steps. "Ok! Hide this."

"Gotchya." Harry shrunk it and placed it in his boot. Luckily an unbreakable charm was placed on it.

Harry started the vacuuming and when his mother came back down to get the soap, he didn't even look at her, as he peeked in on him.

A half hour later, he was done with the living room and it looked spotless. Harry retreated upstairs, and into his room, as he slammed it closed and put the lock in place that did NOT allow Alohamora to unlock the door, he walked over and sat down on his silver and green silk sheet bed. He untied his combat boots, when a tap at the window was heard.

Harry ran over and flung it open and peered out into the dimming night sky. Suddenly a swoop came in and tumbling on his bed, was his godfather on a Firebolt that was like Harrys. Sirius had bought one for his thirteenth birthday, and decided to get one to keep Harry in line during Quidditch.

"Hey kiddo!" Sirius bounded up and Harry winced, "Ssshh!" standing he slammed his window shut and locked it and pulled the blinds.

"They're still up! Having a hell of a time with Sommer!" Harry smirked, as he heard squeals from the room next to his, "No no no! I want bubby! Noooooo!" there was a crash, and Harry was sure accidental magic had been done by his baby sister.

Sirius chuckled, sitting on Harry's bed. "You've got that little girl attached to you at the hip."

Harry smiled, "Yeah well she's the ONLY normal one in this bunch."

Sirius just smiled, as he stood up, "Got the notes?"

Harry nodded, "You don't feel bad going behind dad's back?" he asked, digging them out of his trunk. There was a secret lock box that Blaise had gotten Harry, you couldn't see it unless you were looking for it.

He opened it with his wand that he had tucked away, it had been strapped to his shoulder strap.

After a tap, it sprung open revealing a bunch of parchment. Harry pulled them out and handed it to them. "There's all the outlines, and the drawings I made... the ancient runes from the potions as well."

Sirius grinned, and took the papers, and went through them, "Excellent! How did you do this so fast?" he asked, stunned.

Harry shrugged, "I just found the time."

"With all the shite you do?" He smirked. "You find time to sit and do research?"

"Yeah! Is that so bad?" he asked.

Sirius smirked, "History of Magic?"

Harry laughed, "You can get a lot done in forty minutes, of boredom."

Sirius just grinned, and nodded, "Excellent. Do you have an idea what your form will be?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I've been thinking a LOT about it. After all the Arithmancy I've done, I'm almost positive I'll be a black panther."

A glow in Sirius' eyes stated that he was absolutely proud. "Absolutely fantastic!" he jumped up with happiness.

Sirius was bounding around like a kid. Harry shook his head, and smiled, "I better flip on the radio or dad and mum will get suspicious." He flipped it on to a loud blaring Metallica, as Sirius stopped.

"You are brilliant!" Sirius patted him on the back, with enthusiasm.

Harry laughed, "Well, ya know!" he smirked, and leaned back on the bed, with mock arrogance, causing a laugh from Sirius. "Very funny kiddo!"

"So when do I transform?"

"You have a Hogsmeade Trip coming next week you going?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I have to get robes. I'm going with Cho Chang to the dance." He smirked, inwardly. Cho had been his girlfriend for six months, now and things were quite steamy between the two. She was a wild fire, when it came to bed. Harry had to have been one of the youngest to ever loose their virginity.

"Ooh, the asian chick?" he sat down, like a teenager, his eyes full of mirth.

Harry smirked, "Yeah the asian 'chick'. She insists, that it match with blue."

"Mmm... how are things?" He winked, at Harry who chuckled, "Very good my man. Very good." said Harry with a smirk swiped across his face.

"Great, do you know the path that leads away from Hogsmeade? Where all the mountains are?"

"Yup."

"Great! Meet me there by two o' clock. "

Harry nodded, "Can do."

"Good! I better go, before your father decides to barge in." he shook his head, "He's not the same man, I use to love." he said in a resigned voice.

Harry just laughed, "Yeah he is. He's hidden."

"I'll say." murmured Sirius bitterly. "Keeping ME from talking to you!" He huffed.

Harry sighed, "I think that's mum's doing."

"So do I." he ruffled Harry's head, and winked, "I'm off bud! See ya!" Instead of flying he grabbed his broom and disapparated out.

Harry slipped into a pair of night blue night pants and slid into the bed, with his music still blaring.

"Turn that stuff down!" pounded Lily on the door.

Harry scowled, and leaned over and turned his stereo down and listened to the thumping of Metallica, hitting his ears.

"Up Harry James Potter! Now!" ordered a loud knock against the door. "No sleeping in for you! You have work to do!" ordered his mother's voice, breaking through his pleasant dream about the hot chick in Hufflepuff.

Opening his eyes he scowled at the ceiling. "All right, I'm up!" He mumbled, still laying there. He adjusted the snake earring that was in his ear, before sitting up and rubbing his face. He had gotten rid of the glasses ages ago. A potion from his Head of House.

Harry grabbed a thing of clothes before exiting out into the lit hallway. Taking the bathroom before anyone else could yell at him, he flipped on the taps and closed the door.

He came out just as a little girl ran to him, "Bubby! Pay!" she squealed.

Harry lifted her, "Can't sis. Trouble." He said, using as little words as he could.

She pouted, "Oh! Me help!"

"No, you just play by self, and I play later." he said trying to simplify it as best as he could.

She nodded, as Harry walked with her down the steps. There was a baby slide when she got to the steps it would turn into a slide so she could go down it. But still, Harry didn't like it.

"Bout time!" Lily murmured, "C'mere Sommer! Let's finish getting you ready."

Sommer grumbled as she was forced to go to her mother. Harry grabbed a couple pieces of toast, ate them and then got started on the house. He did the living room all ready so he did the kitchen, dinning room both bathrooms, two closets, and Sommer's room.

Sommer who was in there playing with her barbies squealed when she seen him making her bed.

Harry laughed, "Give pillow." He said pointing.

She giggled and handed him the pink plushy pillow. "Thanks sis." placing it on the bed, he said, "Please don't take it off."

Sommer nodded, "K, bubby!" she said her arms going around him.

After a quick tidy of a bedroom that is always going to get messy he sighed, as he put everything up and sat down at the clean dinning table to see rolls.

Lily came in and sat down, "You done?"

"Yup unless you want me to do your room." mumbled Harry.

Lily declined that, it was clean enough. "Your dad will be home in about an hour. He was just out to see Sirius." A smug look swept across her face.

Harry rolled his eyes, as he buttered the roll. Sommer came sliding down, and crawled into Harry's lap.

"Mmm... roll! Bite." she squealed. Harry smiled, and gave her a bite of his roll.

"You know you can give her her own." stated Lily.

Harry shrugged, "She wanted a bite of mine. She's my sis." he stated simply.

"Mmm..." she squealed, and grabbed his soda. Harry helped her hold it, so she could get a drink.

"Mmmmm..."

Harry just smiled at her for it. She was too cute when she was like that.

"Tonight you are baby sitting her. You are to bathe her and put her to bed by nine." Lily told him.

Harry nodded, "Gotchya."

"Remus has Hedwig so you can't send any letters, if you need us press the yellow panic button next to the fireplace."

"Right o." mumbled Harry knowing all to well the whole drill.

Harry retreated to his room with Sommer in toe. As he sat on the bed, he pulled out the mirror. "Blaise." He stated simply.

Sommer settled down on his bed, when Harry said, "Never tell anything." He told the little girl.

She giggled, "Never!" she shook her head over again.

"You and me! Secret!" he said, placing his finger to his lips.

She nodded, "Yes! Secret!"

"Good girl." he wrapped his arm around her when a brown haired boy's face entered the mirror.

"Hey Harry! What happened with the parentals?" asked Blaise.

"Oh you know the usual... no seeing or owling you guys including Moony and Padfoot. I had to clean the house top to bottom muggle way..." He scowled, as Blaise winced, "Ouch."

"The bathroom was disgusting." mumbled Harry.

"I bet. Can you get away? Tracy's parents didn't care. He's wanting to go shoot some pool. We'll have to go into the muggle world though."

"Definitely. I don't need anyone recognizing me, oh and I have to take my little sister, so it won't be a bar."

Blaise nodded, "All right, You watching her?"

"Yeah but that's not punishment. She won't squeal." he said positively.

"Great! My brother owes me for covering for him last night, so he'll use the car to come get us."

"Wait what time? We need to meet on the corner passed the park. I don't need the neighbors to be interrogated by my mum."

Blaise nodded, "How bout six thirty?"

"Great they leave at five." stated Harry.

"Good... I'll swing over get Tracy and then meet you at the park."

"Excellent. See you then!"

"Later mate." Blaise disappeared, and Harry shrunk the mirror.

"Ssh! We're going out tonight." He told Sommer quietly. "But don't tell."

Sommer nodded, "Lie?"

Harry nodded, "Please?"

Sommer giggled, "I do bubby! I wuv you!" she squealed hugging him.

"I love you too Som!" He smiled, and lifted her in his arms, just as he heard a shout for his name. "Gods I need a new name."

"How bout bubby!"

"I like that much better." Harry told his little sister.

"Goody!" squealed Sommer with delight.

That afternoon Harry was lounging around in jeans and a shirt on the couch playing with Sommer. Harry had her on his lap and they were coloring together.

"Nooo! Eyes not red!" she squealed with giggles.

"Why not?" asked Harry, to Sommer who giggled, "Geen!" she pointed to her eyes and then to his.

Harry laughed, "I want them red." he told her.

"Ok!" she mumbled and gave him a pink crayon. "Yick!" he mumbled.

She giggled, "Pink purdy!"

"Pink ugly!" Harry said, taking a black one.

She giggled, and leaned back into him. Harry's mum had been standing in front of the mirror getting ready.

James bounded down, ready as well. They were wearing muggle clothing.

"Are we ready?" he touched Lily's shoulders, who smiled, "Yeah just a minute."

James turned, "Now you know the rules."

Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and tilted his head, "Yes, I know the rules. Besides you can milk Sommer, when you get back." Harry said with mocked awe.

"That's right." said Lily turning around. "So you better..."

Harry cut her off, "Uh... did it ever occur to you that, Sommer ALWAYS listens to me?" he enunciated the ALWAYS.

Sommer giggled, "Me wuv bubby! We coder! You no coder." she said shaking her head and placing a blue crayon in Harry's hand.

James laughed, "We too old to coder." He spoke into her language and she just huffed, "So." she quipped.

Lily sighed, "You be good for Harry." she came over and hugged Sommer who nodded, "I goo' abweeys." she protested.

James did the same, and looked at Harry, who rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah. I've heard it a billion times." Mumbled Harry, turning his eyes back on the cloud he was coloring black.

Harry sat there for ten minutes coloring and talking to Sommer. "You ready?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah! We go bubye?" she asked, softly. Harry nodded, "Never tell. Ok? You tell mum and dad you went sleepy early after I gave you ice cream Ok?"

She nodded, "K! I sleep after ife cweam." she told him.

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead, and got up, and ran upstairs with her.

"Wait here!"He ran in and quickly changed into black jeans and a black hoody sweater, and brushed out his black hair and slid it back in a ponytail before going to get Sommer some clothes.

He pulled out his mirror, "Sirius."

A second later, "Harry!" said Sirius booming. "Your parents are coming over. We're going out!"

"Good! Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Ten minutes before they leave will you warn me?"

A mischievous grin spread across Sirius' face, "Of course bud! I'll warn! You not doing anything bad are you?"

"No way! I have my sister."

Sirius grinned, "OK! See ya then kiddo." He winked, and disappeared.

Harry dressed Sommer, and walked her outside, "We're going to walk to the park. But no play its too dark." He told her as they snuck out underneath his invisbility cloak. Harry, passed away from the neighbors and told Sommer to stay in his arms.

Once at the park he uncovered them and folded the cloak around Sommer just in case she was cold.

He waited when an awesome Camero IROC Z pulled up. It was black with amazing rims and in white letters across the bottom had its name. (Yeah I know, Britain is less likely to have a camero because its American. But let's just pretend! Ok?)

"Hey!" Tracy rolled down the window and smirked, at the little girl in his arms.

"There's just enough room in the back, for the two of you! I coaxed my brother into letting me use the car. I had to take a potion that didn't track me." smirked Blaise as Tracy got out. His black hair was spiky and his dark blue eyes were lit up.

Harry got into the back with Sommer who squealed, "Hi!" she said waving.

"Hey little girl!" said Blaise with a smirk.

Harry laughed, and sat her on his lap.

"Are we good to go?" asked Tracy turning with a smirk.

"Yeah lets get the rock out of here." stated Harry just as the music was turned up loud and they squealed out.

Sommer was a hit, she was bouncing up and down in Harry's lap to the music, as Harry and his friends talked and laughed with one another.

"We can't smoke in here can we?" Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nah man, not a good idea." he pointed to his little sister. "If she comes in smelling like smoke they'd have fits."

"Aww... damn." mumbled Tracy.

"Wait till we're out of the car." stated Harry, as they pulled up to a pool hall. This one you didn't have to be any age to get into. It was a local arcade where all the louts hung out at, and since Harry, Tracy, and Blaise were suspended they decided to make the best of it. Although Tracy and Blaise' parents could careless what they did to Gryffindors, they weren't in trouble like Harry was.

The arcade was running wild with laughter and noises from the arcade machines.

"Yay! Can we play?"

"I'll play a game with you if you let me play a game with Blaise and Tracy!" he suggested.

"Yay!" she squealed clapping her hands.

Blaise smirked, "I'll get us the tokens! You go play with her." said Blaise smirking.

Tracy went with Blaise as Harry took her over to a moving horse and placed her on it. As Harry placed in a few pences, he told her to hold on as she rode. He held her to, as she squealed with giggles from the ride.

"Is this your daughter?" asked a girl from behind. Harry's eyes turned, to see a gorgeous brunette, her eyes were a light grey, and her body was... 'wow'

"Uh... no she's my little sister." He said, as he traced her up and down.

"She's so cute!" said the girl. "My names Carrie! What's yours?"

"Harry." he stated, as he turned back to Sommer who as just having a ball.

"I see, nice to meet you Harry. I've never seen you before! Do you go to Stanton High?"

Harry laughed, "No, I go to a boarding school. I got suspended with two friends of mine, and I've snuck out with my little sister whom I'm watching." he said, as Sommer slid off.

"What's her name?" she asked, as Sommer giggled, "I Sommer!" she said pointing.

She giggled, "Hi! I'm Carrie!" she shook Sommer's hand who giggled, "She purdy bubby!"

Harry smiled, "Yeah she is."

Carrie just grinned, "You know I Have two girlfriends here... where are your friends?"

"Right over there. We're about to play pool." he told her.

"Excellent. I'll meet you over there." said Carrie with a smirk on her face.

As Harry walked over to the aqua pool table, he sat Sommer in a chair, and ordered a bowl of ice cream for her.

She squealed with delight at getting it. Harry slid up on the table, and sat and watched Tracy and Blaise, when the three girls came over.

Harry smirked, "That's Carrie! I think I forgot to mention it." He smirked, as he seen the other hot girls. Both were bleach blondes, and very cute.

"Hi! I'm Alex!" said one. "I'm Cindy!" said the other.

"Tracy!" "Blaise."

"Sommer!" squealed Sommer putting her two sense in.

"Harry!" said Harry with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

The evening was a hit and Sommer got him more flirts with girls than he could ever imagine. Tracy ended up sneaking off to the bathroom with Alex, and Cindy was doing her best to get Blaise to leave the table, where Harry had him cornered in a game of Pool.

Carrie however was all over Harry rubbing his arms and chests, and asking him questions, and she would play with Sommer, which was a blessing to Harry who had a hard time to control her and play at the same time.

Harry didn't want to do anything TOO personal because of Cho. He had too much respect for his girlfriend. But, a little flirting never hurt anyone.

"Hey Harry, could I Call you sometime?" she asked, in his ear.

Harry glanced over with a smile, "I don't see why not." he said, as she held out a pen.

He took it and glanced around, "Got anything to write on?"

"Yeah here?" she pulled down her top just so, causing a snicker from Blaise. He glanced over to see Sommer playing with the teddy bear he had won her out of the claw machines. "Right there?" his finger touched just above her breasts. He could see her bra line causing a giggle from her.

"Yeah right there." she smirked, as Harry nodded, "Ok." his hand touched her breast on purpose although a pain of guilt hit him, he figured, he wasn't doing anything just writing down a number and coping a feel. Not like Cho had ever copped a feel from Roger Davies. He bent down and jotted the number down on her smooth skin.

He looked up at her when her mouth caught his lips, and drew him in for a very long kiss. Caught by surprise, but mind forgetting about everything and anything including girlfriends, he returned the kiss back with full force.

Her tongue soon met him with full force and his tongue moved back causing a smirk from Blaise when Cindy cleared her throat, "Ya gonna kiss me or what?"

Blaise smirked, "I didn't know you wanted me too." He teased, with a smirk on his face.

"Course I do!" she said grabbing his collar. Blaise although very cynical and sarcastic was brain dead when it came to girls which was weird because his brother was a woman maniac and Blaise was very good looking.

Tracy was more the take action and get it type of guy. Always had been.

A giggle came from across the table Sommer had been at. Harry released Carrie, and glanced over to see Sommer in a fit of giggles, "You kissy!" she squealed.

Harry laughed, as Carrie giggled, "Oh she's darling!" she looked over at Harry. "And her brother is so awesome." she said, her fingers touching the strings of his sweater.

It was after eleven and Harry was just having one of the best nights, when he heard, "Maday maday! Your parents are about to leave! They think they are going to catch you up to something."

Harry heard it from his pockets and reacted quickly, as did Blaise. "Byecallmeseeyoulater!" he ran with Sommer in his arms to the car.

"C'mon now!" Harry shouted, as Blaise peeled out.

Harry grabbed the bag, as Sommers eyes widen, "C'mon! In you go sis!" he changed her out of her clothes and into pajamas, as he did the same for himself. Tracy had Sommer in her lap who was giggling as Harry told her what to say.

"We ate ice cream sis, and you fell asleep during a movie. Winnie the pooh is all ready in the VCR, ok... Pooh bear, ice cream sleep! Got it?"

Sommer giggled, "Got it! Pooh, ife cweam, sweepy."

"Good girl! Never tell, and I'll take you everywhere with me." He told her, as he used a muggle spray to get the smell of food and perfume off him and off Sommer.

It was five minutes later when they pulled into the park. Harry shot out, "I'll mirror call you!" he threw the invisbility cloak over the two. "Be quiet!" Harry fled, as fast as he could to the house, and entered, through the back. He had a bowl of half eaten ice cream on the counter on purpose and made sure Winnie the Pooh was in the VCR half over, and turned out the lights, and ran up the steps. Harry and Sommer crawled into his bed.

"G'night! Remember..."

"Yefs I know! Pooh, ife cweam, sleepy." she giggled, "I wuv you bubby!"

"I love you to sis!" he kissed her cheek, and closed his eyes holding Sommer, who luckily fell asleep by the time his parents walked through the door downstairs.

"See Lily! He's fast asleep with Sommer!"

Lily only nodded, and came into the room, Harry knew how to pretend sleep and get away with it.

"Should I take Sommer into her room?" asked Lily.

"And have her throw a fit? I don't think so. Let's just leave her." said James.

Lily nodded, and kissed both Harry and Sommer. "I'm tired James." she looped her arm around James, as he guided her out. They were talking about the evening they had, had.

A smile slid across Harry's face, as he fell fast asleep with his little sleeping sister...

Sommer kissed Harry's cheek the next morning, and crawled out of the bed at eight o' clock in her pajamas. Her green eyes alert, as she slid down the steps on the slide.

"Well g'morning cupcake! Did you sleep good?" asked James, as Sommer came over.

James helped her into a booster seat as Lily came out, "Is Harry sleeping?"

She asked, rubbing her daughters face. Of a bit of dried drool.

"Yefs, we watch pooh, he sleep on me." she giggled, lightly and swung her feet, and looking around.

"Is that all you did?" asked James. "Ife cweam, and I sleepy. We sleepy in bubby beddy! He tickled me!" she giggled, and scratched her head, "I bite." she said, as Lily put some scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Is that all you did last night?" asked James.

"James, leave her alone." said Lily. "I think we can trust Harry."

James shrugged, "Just asking a simple question."

"Yefs, dat's it!" she opened her hands wide. "Nuffin.'"

Harry had another day of cleaning this time it was the wine cellar downstairs. Grumbling, with annoyance, Harry reached in and pulled out a bottle of grape wine, and slid it under his shirt. He was sure he and his mates could use this.

He seen a few hidden things of wine, and snagged them as well. They had so much no one would ever miss a few bottles. Harry didn't get a chance to steal them last summer.

After tidying up he went to his room and placed the five bottles of wine in the bottom of his trunk, after latching it closed, Harry stood and stretched, when he heard Sirius' voice.

Harry closed the door, locked, it and pulled out the mirror, "Yeah?"

Sirius' beaming face was in the mirror, "How did it go?"

Harry smirked, "Thanks! It was a hit! I had so much fun. We went to an arcade, and these three hot girls! WOW! One told me to write her phone number down on her tit!"

Sirius went into a fit of laughter, as he heard this, "Really? Man, you got lucky. What's a phone number?" he asked, blinking. "Remember, the white thing on the wall here? That mum always uses?"

"Oooh!" Sirius nodded slowly, "Now I know. OK. That's awesome. Did you get a feel?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah.. Pretty nice too."

"Sommer didn't blow ya did she?"

"Nope."

"You got her working good all ready." said Sirius with a grin.

Harry just chuckled, "What are you doing?" asked Harry sitting on the bed.

"Nothing, just washing my motorcycle. IT's kind of boring without you around. Tonks is never home and Remus is away at Hogwarts... and your father he comes by A LOT but... still its not the same without you."

"What about your girlfriend?"

Sirius smirked, "Hestia has to work." he informed.

"You work, too!"

"Yeah Part time at the Three Broomsticks. I do it mainly to get a look at Rosemerta's fine arse."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, she has a nice one." He agreed.

There was a pound on the door, "You are not done Harry!" called his mother.

Harry cursed, "Got to go!" he whispered, and shrunk the mirror.

Harry changed shirts, and unlocked his door. "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Have you ever heard of changing shirts?" he asked slowly.

Lily just glared at him, "Don't you dare get smart with me." she warned.

Harry just stared at her, "If you hate me so much why don't you come out and just say it." he gave her a disgusted look before retreaing downstairs and grabbing the gardening supplies leaving a stunned Lily.

Harry spent the evening outside in the garden pulling the last of the weeds. His mother was the ONLY woman around to have flowers blooming in the fall near winter time, thought Harry bitterly.

After Harry was done with all the mulch and such he entered, to see his mother finishing dinner, "Am I done?" asked Harry, simply.

"Yes." she stated quietly.

"Fine, going to shower." he scaled the steps but not before Sommer hugged him around the knees.

Harry came out of the shower, with a deepened sigh, as he adjusted the dark green long sleeved shirt, and the black baggy like panters jeans. His hair was wet and pulled back, as he adjusted the earring in his ear.

He came down to see everyone around the kitchen table.

"Some girl called..." stated Lily quietly, as Harry sat. Harry stared at the food, "Who?"

"A girl named Carrie." said Lily slowly.

Harry glanced at Sommer quickly who was playing with her food. "Oh! The girl I met last summer." said Harry, simply.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" asked James.

"I do." said Harry lifting the mashed potatoes.

Lily frowned, "Harry, who is she?"

"Just a muggle girl is all." said Harry.

James looked over, "Why is she calling for you now?"

"Well, seeing as she can't call me at Hogwarts she's most likely to call me here isn't she? I gave her my number last summer. I haven't seen her since." stated Harry biting into his mashed potatoes.

Lily looked up at James from her plate. "What about Cho?"

Harry took the glass away from his mouth, "What about her?" asked Harry.

"You can't see two girls!" said Lily in protest.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Who said I was seeing two girls?" snapped Harry firmly. "And since when is it your business, who I see?"

"It is my business Harry James! I'm your mother!" she yelled, glaring at him.

James winced, and leaned back, "C'mon can we eat dinner like a family for once?"

"I never said anything dad! So don't chastising me, when I said nothing. It's my life, you don't know anything about it."

"Oh really mister?" asked Lily standing, her face flushing with anger.

"Yeah! You don't know anything. You don't even know me." said Harry, his voice raising to meet hers, yet his wasn't shrill like hers.

"Guys stop it please!" James insisted, "Harry! Lily! Sit down!" He ordered.

They sat and Sommer looked over, "I wuv you bubby!" she said softly.

Harry just half smiled at her and nodded, as he stuffed his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I know more about you than you think!" stated Lily.

Harry snorted, "I doubt it."

"Harry." James warned.

Harry sighed, and finished off his chicken, and drank down his pumpkin juice.

"May I be excused?"

"No." said Lily sternly. "You are going to sit until we are all finished."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat, and waited, tapping his fingers against the table.

It was quiet over the next few moments, as everyone ate. James was looking from Lily to Harry.

Harry staring hard at the plate, in front of him.

"I'm done!" squealed Sommer.

"No you're not! Eat your peas." Lily told her.

"Ewww! No!"

"Eat them now!" said Lily.

"No!" said Sommer.

"Sommer!" Lily warned.

"No."

"Sommer Marie! Eat your peas." James said a bit more firmly.

She just gave him a nasty look, "You eat them." she pointed to his plate, that still had them.

Harry just smirked at her, and listened to his mother and father go on and on to Sommer who started screaming and kicking at the table. She could throw one hell of a tantrum.

"Sommer! Calm down!" Lily struggled to move her to her seat but she struggled and squealed, "Noooooo!"

Harry just chuckled, highly amused, as James glared at him, "This is NOT funny."

Harry laughed, "Yeah it is." his eyes were glossy.

Lily sat down and huffed, "Please eat. There good."

"No!" said Sommer firmly. "I don't like them."

"You guys know she hates Peas! Why not give her carrots! She loves carrots. Would you eat brussel sprouts mum?" asked Harry.

She glared at him. "I take that as a no." he turned to dad, "Would you eat Broccoli? You hate it! Every child is different. If you want her to eat her vegetables give her something that she'll like. She loves carrots, she loves green beans... she hates peas, and frankly. I don't blame her." stated Harry simply.

"You stay out of this." chiruped Lily firmly.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Harry said simply.

James knew he was right, and sat there, and watched Lily struggle with Sommer, until she busted a vase on the table.

Harry just snorted, "Keep it up mum and nothing will be left of this house."

"You go up to your room NOW!" she ordered.

Harry shrugged, "OK!" he stood, and walked over, and bent over to Sommer, and whispered something in her ear.

A glare came from Lily, and James just closed his eyes.

Sommer looked over, "OK, bubby!" she took her spoon and scooped up the peas, and ate them, she ate every last pea on her plate as Harry trotted off upstairs, leaving Lily and James to stare at Sommer who made a face, "Yuck." she mumbled her mouth full of peas.

* * *

Yes I know very well, that some of my grammar is bad, but that's OK... I tried to get the kinks out. Aw well. If you find funky written words its done on purpose. And anything too Americanism... soorryyy I don't live in England... and I'm trying to have fun, I'm not trying to go cannon here... 


	2. James' Big Mistake

The Slytherin Life

Chapter Two: The Mistake

The next few days passed by without much to do except clean. His parents didn't go out, and Harry and Lily were hardly on speaking terms. Harry spent most of his time locked in his room when he wasn't doing chores. He'd blare his music, and work out on the bench, and sometimes talk to Blaise, Tracy, and Sirius. Sommer was with him an awful lot. She'd sit in the room and watch cartoons while Harry worked out. She spent almost all her time with her brother.

Harry didn't mind. When he spoke with his parents it was always, a one word answer. Harry didn't have the time for their little insults or anything else they threw at him.

There was a tap at his door, as he was under the weight bench. He groaned, as he moved it. "What?" he called, impatiently. He had his music on but it was low because Sommer was in the room playing. She didn't even LOOK up at the door.

The door opened and James entered. Harry sighed, and put the weight up and sat up, breathing heavily. "Huh?" asked Harry taking off his gloves, and flexing his hand.

"Dinner is ready." said James, as he looked over at Sommer who was giggling at the TV.

"All right. Let me change and I'll be out."

James collected a protesting Sommer, and walked out without another word.

After changing Harry slid down the steps and into his usual spot. Harry noticed there were carrots on Sommers plate instead of peas. He hid the smirk rather well as he helped himself to the food items.

Sommer was talking happily about her barbies, she had named Cindy and Alex. Harry almost groaned as he heard her talking about it.

Harry agreed with her and even picked up one of the dolls from the table. "Na... you're prettier." he teased, as she giggled mercilessly.

"I know!" she squealed. Harry handed it to her, and passed the dessert up.

"Harry!" said James, speaking.

Harry glanced over, "What?" he asked, chewing the steak.

"I've decided that you and I, need some time alone."

Harry's eyebrows quirked up. "Oh?"

James nodded, "Yeah. Just you and I! So tomorrow, We're going out. Maybe stop by a restraunt pick up some dinner. What not."

Harry shrugged, "OK." he said simply as he finished off his steak.

It was the next day and Harry was dressed, the usual black jeans, and a dark blue hoody. He walked out with his father without saying a word.

Harry's mother had taught his father how to drive properly, without a wand. James was actually fond of the muggle transportation, and used it quite often.

"What's going on with you Harry?" after ten minutes of driving around.

Harry was staring out the window slouched against the seat. He turned to his father, "Absolutely nothing." he said simply.

James sighed, "Why do you insist on giving your mother and I a hard time?"

Harry sighed, "You don't get it do you?" asked Harry looking at his father. "I thought you were a marauder. You don't get it at all."

"What don't I get? Tell me?" said James.

Harry shook his head, "What's the point? You're just going to start ranting again! Going on about this and that, and blah blah blah." mumbled Harry. "You never listen. Neither does mum, ESPECIALLY her." he enunciated.

They stopped at a red light, and James looked over, "Well, I'm gonna listen. Tell me."

Harry's eyes flickered over to his father, "You two are the most biast parents I have ever known." he said for starters.

James glared at Harry, but Harry cut him off, "You said you'd listen."

James did say that, and shut up.

"Ever since I got into Slytherin, you've all acted pissy with me! Hell you wanted me to be resorted! You tried to keep me from my friends, you blame everything on me and you do nothing but yell at me and look at me as if I belong in Azkaban or something..."

"Slytherin Harry has a long line of..."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" shouted Harry grumbling, "Evil wizards have come from Slytherin, I think you've told me this a billion times." Harry snapped.

"But, its true!" he told Harry, who sighed to himself. "You really are a fool. You and mother both."

James scowled, "You are really sailing on high water, Harry James."

Harry shrugged, "See! The way you act." He waved his hand. "I can't even talk to you, without you acting like an arsehole about it." he turned the other way.

The traffic was bad, and James groaned as he hit the steering wheel, "Dammit!"

It was ten minutes later, and they had barely moved. They were stuck in the SUV together not saying anything at all.

Harry stared out the window at the still cars next to them. Traffic sure was bad. He thought to himself.

"Harry, your mother and I, don't want you to go down the wrong path. We're both worried..."

"Worried? About what?" asked Harry. "I'm not going to go evil. For merlins sake! I don't know how many times we've gone over this, but its enough to drive any man bloody hell insane."

"Harry..."

"It's not the house that makes you evil. It's the way you are _treated_." Harry said, firmly.

"And ever since, I've gotten into Slytherin, all I've gotten from you and mother is a bunch of bull shit." Harry said steaming. "You treat me as if I'm about to be sentenced for murder."

James stared down at the steering wheel, he was obviously trying to hold his anger in.

Harry wasn't done yet. He was pissed, and now that they were stuck together, he was going to rant.

"You treat me like crap. You treat me as if you hate me, as if I do something wrong by just breathing..." this was it. It's coming out now. "You and mother treat me so bad..." Harry said steaming. "I'm just a kid! A kid who wants to have fun! But you don't let me... you and mum try to control and MANIPULATE MY LIFE LIKE ITS YOURS!" he tooked a deep breath. "You don't give me any credit! I beat out EVERY one of the students in the last four years in EVERY subject! You hear me! EVERY! But do I get a thanks for that? Do I get a 'good job Harry keep it up!'? No! I get yelled at, and punished for small little pranks that I do that are harmless compared to what you've done in school. I don't go looking for fights! I only fight when someone attacks me! SELF defense! Just like the bastard Creevey! I'd hate to be in a room by myself with him! He'd try to freakin' rape me!" Harry said in disgust, "But no no one believes me, so I have to take it into my own hands and then I get suspended for defending myself! A thousand galleons would go out if Ronald Weasley had done that to a Slytherin he'd only get a detention!" he shook his head, and glared at his father who was looking the other way hand over his mouth.

"You never give me any credit. Never once have I heard good job son... or I'm proud of you for bringing in the Quidditch Cup..." now Harry's voice had hurt in it.

"I get it." stated James calmly.

Harry snorted, "I doubt it." the emerald eyed teen growled, "I highly doubt you or mum would understand what it was like to be me! Walk in my footsteps for a week at school and then tell me you get it!"

"I can't stand having people fawn over me!" Harry said disgusted. "It's stupid and ridiculous. Do you think I like walking around with this damn scar on my forehead? No! Then there are people who hate me! Who think I'm going to grow up to be the next dark lord!" Harry's voice had serious absurdety in it.

"Well you are a Slytherin!" shot James.

"And you and mum are nothing but over grown hippocritical babies who wouldn't understand me if it hit them in the..." But Harry never got a chance to finish, the back of James' hand came face to face with Harry cheek knocking him into the window causing a loud SHATTER... blood and glass sprayed all over Harry, who was knocked unconscious as James' eyes widen in horror, at what he had done... there were shouts from the muggles, and shocks ringing out all over the still traffic.

Harry's head leaning against the broken window glass in his black hair and blood dripping down.

"What have I done." He whispered frantically...


	3. For Every Action there is a Reaction

Chapter Three: Every Action has a reaction...

Some muggles had gotten out of their cars, and James had his hand over his mouth in horror, "Harry!" He said, weakly.

The traffic was now letting up and James heard sirens. That's when he stepped on it, and manuvered himself through the traffic as fast as he could... Panic was written all over James Potter's face... the sickening sensation slipped through his stomach and coiled around his intestines, as he felt the hollow feeling of what he had done to his oldest son. He looked over at Harry and pain swelled up in his throat. What did he do! He's made a mess of everything.

"Harry! Please son wake up!" he nudged Harry who didn't move. He was against the glass, and James stopped in front of his house and leaned over, dusting the glass off his son.

The door opened and Lily came out with Sommer. James' face turned to horror as he got out and ran around to the car.

"James what are you an..." her eyes widen, "JAMES! What happened!" she ran over, as Sommer shrieked, "Bubby!"

James didn't speak as he opened the door and Harry fell over into his arms, unconscious.

"I'm going to get Madam Pomfery." Lily decided not to ask questions right now as she fled into the house.

James groaned as he lifted his son, who was heavier than he had thought...

The fear was inside of James now. He wondered if he would be hauled into Azkaban for this! For the abuse of his own son, not to mention the boy who destroyed Voldemort. Oh this wasn't good... but more than that ran through James as he entered the room and laid Harry on the couch. His head slumped over onto his shoulder. Bending down he checked Harry's face to see cuts on side of his head and a large bruise on his cheek.

James bowed his head in shame and placed his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean too."

Lily came back in, "She's... on her way! Get the glass off him what happen? Did you two wreck?" she asked horrified, as she used her wand to clean the glass off Harry. She bent down to examine it as Sommer squealed, "Bubby! Hut! Hut hut!" she squealed, tears in her emerald eyes.

"Bubby be all right. James... James!" she grabbed his hands, and pulled them away, "What happened?"

"I lost it Lily. I lost it." he whispered.

She gasped, "YOU did this?" she was breathing heavily. "You hit him? You did THIS!"

"I.. I back handed him and he hit the glass." James said, horrified with himself.

Lily couldn't believe this, she shook her head and turned back to Harry who was waking, just as Madam Pomfery entered, "Lily! What happened?" she asked horrified, as she ran over to Harry who was on the couch.

"Uh... a muggle car accident." said Lily, glaring at James, who crossed his arms, and sat there staring at his son in horror.

As Harry awoke he felt a ringing in his ear, and pain on the side of his head and face. He tried to move but someone stopped him, "Don't move Mr. Potter." said the voice.

"Eh?" Harry tried to move his head but the person near him stopped him from moving.

"What's your name?" said the voice, as Harry felt a spell hit him.

'His name?' thought Harry. 'Is she stupid?' he thought to himself, groaning. "What do you think it is." Harry grumbled as he coughed.

"See he has his attitude. I say he'll be just fine. Harry, sit up and drink this!" It was Madam Pomfery. Was he back at school all ready?

A second later Harry struggled up into a sitting position, he still had his eyes closed, as his hand wrapped around a phial he smelled it. Must be a healing potion.

He felt the liquid smoothly go down his throat, and all the aches and pains soon vanished.

"You're going to have one nasty little scar that won't go away." she said touching it.

Harry opened his eyes, and blinked, as he seen Madam Pomfery in front of his face.

"How you feeling Mr. Potter?" she asked, feeling his head, and using her wand to check for a concussion.

"Fine." He mumbled, and glanced around him. He seen Sommer sobbing into her teddy bear, and his mother was looking upset, worried, and frightened at once.

His eyes fell on his father, and a look of disgust and revoltion swam upon his features, as James Potter looked away from his son not daring to look at him.

"Here Harry, take this tomorrow, see if your scar will go away!"

"What scar?" he asked, groggily, just as Sommer jumped into his arms, with a squeal, "Bubby life! Bubby life!" her arms wrapped around him as he held her to him.

"I'm fine sis." Madam Pomfery gave him a pocket mirror, and handed it to him, and he looked on the side of his face to see a large scar from the his temple down to his cheek. "It's quite deep. So we'll keep trying to get rid of it. If not.."

"It's fine." mumbled Harry, as he felt Sommer bury herself into his shirt.

"Sommer, I think I have glass on me." He told her.

"I got it off." said Lily softly.

Madam Pomfery did one last check, "James, I think I ought to check you out! If you were in a car accident you could have a head injury."

Harry almost snorted, as he heard this, and looked the other way. "No Poppy, I'm just fine." said James in a resigned voice.

Harry sat there stiffly, looking the other way. After five minutes of Poppy arguing with James, she finally disapparated out.

It was just the three of them including Sommer.

"Harry! How you feeling baby?" Lily ran over wrapping her arms around him but he flinched them off. "Don't touch me." he said in a cold quiet voice..

She moved and looked over at James, who didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Harry didn't look at him. "Sommer, will you go get me a water?" he asked, his sister, who nodded, "Yefs bubby! Hold Bippy!" she handed him her teddy bear. She crawled off and ran out of the room, that's when Harry made his move and jumped up placing the teddy bear down.

"Where you going!" Lily stood as Harry made it to the door.

"I'm out of here! I'm not staying in a house with that bastard." Harry snarled and pointed to James with disgust. But, before Lily could protest Harry exited out into the cold chilly weather.

As Harry walked down the street and toward the park, he pulled out the mirror shakily, "Sirius!"

It was a moment before Sirius' face popped in, "Harry! Hey bud..." he frowned seeing Harry's face, and the scar, "What happened?"

"Come get me." said Harry quietly.

"Harry what happened? Who did that to you? I've never seen that scar?"

"It just happened." said Harry.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Dad."

Sirius mouth fell open, "I'm there!" a moment later he was gone and two seconds later, he popped in at the park and grabbed Harry and touched his face, and examined the scar. "Oh god! Harry! This is deep what happened?"

Harry who was shaken with cold, sat on the park bench, and stared down at the ground and told Sirius how he had enough and had told his father exactly how he felt, "That's when he back handed me. The momentum caused my head to hit the windshield. It busted."

Sirius' face had horror and complete shock on it. The animagus grabbed Harry and pulled him into him, Harry tried to protest, "I'm fine!"

"No your not! Your shaken!" Stated Sirius as a fact.

"No no! I'm just cold!" insisted Harry, he hated to feel weak.

"Harry! Its me you're talking too. Let your guard down." he instructed Harry.

Harry winced, "I'm fine! I really am." he said, trying to move but the grip was to strong and Harry soon gave up.

"I'm sorry Harry! Your not sick are you? With a concussion are you?" he asked, touching Harry's head, for any sign of scars or cuts.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm OK." he yawned, "Just tired."

"Let's go to my cottage." he suggested.

"How we getting there?" asked Harry.

Sirius pulled out a broken cellular phone. "I always have an emergency port key on hand. Touch it on the count of three..."

Harry nodded, and touched it, "Penguins."

Harry's feet hit the wooden floors in the dinning room of Sirius' two bedroom cottage.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed! You need your sleep. I'm betting you lost a lot of blood." he guided Harry to the guest room that was used by either him or Remus.

It wasn't before long Harry curled up in the bed, and fell fast asleep. Sirius watched him for several long minutes like a guard dog before scowling and taking off out of the cottage... he had a bone to pick with a certain four eyed stag.

Storming into the Potter's he seen James sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

Lily was obviously in the kitchen talking to Sommer.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing laying a hand on your son?" Sirius roared, causing James to glance up, at his best friend, whose eyes were blazing.

"I didn't mean too..." tried James.

"You didn't mean to? I know what happened! He told me everything." He growled, as Lily came out, with Sommer.

"He was trying to tell you exactly how he felt and you couldn't handle it could you? You can't stand to think for one minute that you two may be completely wrong about your son! You two are arrogant little arses!" He growled.

"Sirius! That's not fair to say! You don't know what..." Lily was cut off by Sirius.

"I don't know? I know more about your son than you could ever DREAM of!" he roared, "You two treat him as if he's a prisoner! As if he's a mistake! You don't even congratulate him when he does something right!"

Sirius was pacing his eyes flashing anger, "You don't realize what that boy goes through do you? You think you both are all knowing!" he made hand gestures, as James looked up at him, and Lily's mouth was open.

"Want me to tell you someone else who was all knowing eh?" Sirius shot. "I know someone else who thought they knew best! Who thought they knew their son! My MOTHER! My evil conscious mother!"

"Where's Harry now?" asked Lily, concerned.

"I have him. He's asleep. I can't believe you James. Of all the stupid things you've ever done this is the lowest. You two don't listen to him! You don't sit down and think... hmm... maybe, I'm going about this all wrong. Maybe, something needs to be done! Maybe you need to open your ears and listen to what the kid has to say before you judge him before you punish him or blame him for something."

Lily was now sitting the couch, as Sommer walked over, "Siri! Geev bubby Bippy! He fergot eem!" she handed the teddy bear to Sirius who smiled, and lifted Sommer.

"This little girl right here is a good example, how wrong you are about your son!"

They looked up at Sirius who shook his head, "Have you ever seen a brother, love his sister as much as Harry does?" he smirked seeing their faces. "Has Harry ever argued, glared or said anything nasty out of the way to Sommer?"

He nodded, "I didn't think so. You should realize just because he's an ambitious cunning Slytherin doesn't make him evil doesn't make him a bad person to watch out for. If memory serves me correctly the biggest traitor that ever walked this planet is a Gryffindor!" Sirius announced.

James closed his eyes, "I get it! I didn't mean too! I lost my temper. He was calling us hippocrits..."

"And he's right." Sirius snapped.

Lily frowned, "He never gives us respect."

"Because you don't give him any! To receive you have to give."

James sighed, "Can I go over and talk to him?" he stood, but Sirius glared at him, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. He might kill you if you go over there." Sirius answered.

"How did YOU become the parent!" grumbled Lily standing and crossing her arms, feeling quite upset, that wild Sirius was telling them how to be a parent.

"Probably, because I remember what its like to be a teenager. You two have obviously forgotten!" he shook his head, "I bet you a thousand galleons that you don't know anything about your son."

"That's not true! We know everything about him!" Lily protested, getting angry.

"OK... what's his favorite color? Favorite band? What does he want to do when he graduates? What's his favorite subject? What's his favorite food?" he challenged.

James and Lily looked at each other, "Blue!" tried Lily. "Uh... Quidditch player!" said James.

Sommer giggled, "Bubby loves black!" she answered.

Sirius smirked, "One for Sommer."

"What's his favorite band?" he asked. "Er..." "The Weird Sisters?" tried James.

Sirius snorted, "Yeah right." he answered. "Your kidding me?" rolling his eyes Sirius answered, "Ac Dc and Metallica? He blares them in his room!"

"Loud song!" answered Sommer.

"But I got Quidditch Player eh?" asked James hopefully.

Sirius shook his head, "No. Harry wants to be an Unspeakable. He wants to be behind the scenes something mysterious. Favorite food happens to be pizza with everything but onions and green peppers..."

"He loves Transfiguration!" said Lily.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." answered Sirius lamely. "See what I'm saying? You don't know anything about your son! So don't think you do."

James and Lily felt stupid at the moment.

James sighed, "What are we to do! I've really ruined everything. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't."

Lily sighed softly, "I feel so horrible."

Sirius thought about this, "Let him stay with me for a while. Let him, let off the steam and then maybe we can all meet up and MAYBE, I can you win Harry back. But you can't make Harry do this all the way! You have to meet that boy halfway."

Lily and James just stared at each other before nodding in agreement, "Ok."

"Do you agree that he will be staying with me the rest of the week?"

"He's still..."

"May I remind you, you about knocked the brains out of your own son!" Sirius said dangerously. "Don't you think you two have punished him enough."

James and Lily nodded, "Yeah. I'll go up and get him a few things."

"I'll do it!" said Sirius putting Sommer down, who was looking confused at the statements being made, not being able to understand them fully.

Harry awoke to the groggy feeling, his head was swimming. He groaned, and sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey pup! Thought you could use something to eat." said Sirius entering with a bag of McDonalds food.

A half a smile came from Harry as he moved, and let Sirius sit on the bed, "Oh, I got this from your sister." He handed, Harry the teddy bear, who chuckled, "Right." He laid it beside him, and took the bag. "Thanks Siri."

"How you feeling?" Sirius asked, touching Harry's head.

"Ok. Did you go over there?"

"Yep, gave them a piece of my mind."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "And?"

"I'm keeping you for the rest of the week. I think its best."

Harry's shoulders relaxed, and nodded. "I don't want to go around him."

Sirius sighed, "I don't excuse anything that he did, especially raising a hand to you. I told them flat out just how arrogant they were and about how little they knew of you." he looked at Harry. "I think I got through to them."

"Did you really?" said Harry. "That's a shocker! They don't listen to anyone." he bit into his Big Mac, and took a drink of the icy coke.

"I suggested that you stay with me a while. You can stay as long as you want with me, but I think they want you back."

Harry scowled deeply, "I don't want to enter that house or be anywhere near HIM."

Sirius didn't know what to say. If he said, that James was sorry then Harry would pinpoint him and think he was taking James' side...

"Well, I'll be taking you to the train station Monday morning OK?"

Harry nodded, "All right."

"Not feeling dizzy are you?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I'm feeling fine."

"Good, if you feel good enough come down with me and we'll fly around the yard."

A smile spread across Harry's face, as he nodded, and finished his food...

Being at Sirius' was a blessing. He was great, and Harry was able to relax and be his self around Sirius.

Harry even had Blaise and Tracy over. His mother firecalled over twice a day to check up on him but he hardly spoke to her. He said, yes or no, to anything she asked.

On the last day which was Sunday, they went to Diagon Alley. Walking through, the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was telling Sirius about one of the days at school where he pranked Professor McGonagall.

"That's what she gets for trying to sneak up on us Slytherins."

Sirius was laughing so hard he knealed down, and chortled, "That... that... is classic!" He sniffed, and wiped the laughing tear away, as he shook his head.

"You've taken over the marauders! Good job!" He teased, saluting Harry who just smirked, as they slid into the table.

The two had just ordered when Harry's parents came over, with Sommer who went wild, "Harry Harry!"

Harry's eyes met his parents, who smiled, "Hi Harry! Sirius!" said Lily sliding in next to Harry as Sommer slid into his lap.

Harry moved over, "Hey Sommer! Thanks for Bippy." he said, as she giggled, "I wuv you!" she squealed, hugging Harry around the neck.

James sat next to Sirius, who looked at Harry with an apology. Harry glared at Sirius who shrugged one shoulder.

"How you doing Harry? You feeling better?"

"Yeah just fine." he answered, as he bounced Sommer in his lap who giggled, and took his hand and kissed it.

"What did you order?" asked James trying to get a conversation going.

"Hey Sirius what did I order again?" asked Harry, purposely ignoring his father.

Sirius looked at him, "I think it was fish and crisps."

"Oh yeah!"

Lily looked from Harry to Sirius to James, and gulped.

"Uh... Harry when are you coming home?" she asked, softly. "We really miss you."

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice, "I doubt that."

"Harry we do!" said Lily.

"Son, I'm so sorry! Please, look at me." insisted James, in a pleading voice.

Harry glanced up at his father with blazing green eyes. "Please forgive me."

"Remember, I'm evil! Evil wizards don't forgive do they?"

James sighed and his shoulders sagged, "You're not evil. I'm sorry for evening insinuating it."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right. I come back it'll be the same damn thing all over again."

"Langauge Harry." chastised Lily, softly.

Sommer was bouncing up and down with excitement in Harry's lap who had his arms around her.

Sirius leaned back staying out of this.

"We want you to come back." said James. "Please, don't take it out on your mother. IT's my fault."

"Yeah... she supports you on the decision!"

"I do not, Harry." said Lily, tiredly. "I don't support him. You wouldn't let me near you."

Harry just looked the other way, "Do I have to go back?" he looked at Sirius.

"You have to eventually Harry." said Lily. "Your our son! We want you back."

Harry scowled, "I might be YOUR son... but I'm not so sure I'm YOURS." He glared at James.

James felt the silky slimy feeling of rejection. Something he didn't feel very often.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "There's nothing else I can say except, I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I've never lost my temper like that Harry..." he looked at the boy who was hardly able to even stand to look at the man that was his father.

"Please do you think you could give me one more shot?" asked James, his voice had a begging tone to it, and he sounded desperate.

Harry sat there, and stared down at the fish that had been brought to him. Sommer was eating some of it.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know." He admitted honestly.

James sighed, "Is that a maybe?"

Again Harry shrugged, "I do NOT know." He said slowly. He looked at Sirius, who was busy eating his meal. Harry ate the other piece of fish, in silence.

Lily wrapped her arm around Harry who flinched inwardly, at the movement. A frown creased her pretty face, "We're so sorry Harry! Please. We don't want you to stay away from us."

"I said I'll think about it." said Harry after swallowing.

Sirius gave James a look, to leave. The stag nodded understanding, "C'mon Lily! We better get going. We have a couple things to pick up."

Sommer whimpered, "I don't want to leave." she said licking her fingers of the grease.

"You can see Harry later Sommer!" Lily took a whining Sommer, and James stopped in front of Harry who glanced up.

"I'm really sorry. I hope I can make it up to you some way." He told Harry who just half shrugged, and turned to Sirius, "Pass the vinegar."

James sighed sadly, and waved at Sirius, before Lily hugged Harry tightly, "I love you baby! We both do." she kissed his cheek and left but not without several glances back.

Harry glanced up at Sirius who shook his head, "I didn't plan this." He insisted.

Harry was quiet, the rest of the meal. He finished the piece Sommer had been snacking on, before him and Sirius headed out toward Diagon Alley. After the meeting with his parents, Diagon Alley had wore out its welcome.

"I want a new trunk Padfoot. One that has a lot of locks and a big room!"

Sirius smiled, "You're not going to run away are ya?"

Harry smirked, "No, if I want to run away. I'll just run to you."

Sirius barked with laughter, and clapped Harry on the back, "That a boy! You know you can stay with me when ever you need to or want too. Never ask, you are my godson."

Harry smiled, as they entered the Owl Emporium, to stock up on the owl treats.

"I have a friend in the trunk shop Harry..." said Sirius smiling. "I'm sure we can get you a pretty good deal on a multiple compartment trunk."

After leaving Eeylops, they walked down the way and on the curb of Diagon Alley, and the small alley that lead to Knockturn, there was a tiny shop, with a sign. "Trinkets, Trunks, and Tempermental Items."

"Aw... hopefully Trent Trink is in." said Sirius opening the door.

The smell of deep leather met Harry's nose as they entered the large shop to hear magical wind chimes that were up above your head.

There were rows and rows of specially made trunks, some like Harry's and some not like Harrys. The teen had never been in this store. The other trunk store was next to Madam Malkins.

"Hey! TRENT!" shouted Sirius' loud voice, over the chiming noises of the trinkets and chimes.

A dark headed man outstepped with a large smirk on his face. "Well Sirius Orion Black! It's good to see you in my shop!" said the man who had gray peppery hair, and his dark eyes glinted with delight.

"Yeah, you've never met my godson! Harry! Harry this is my long term friend, Trent Trink!" he said, with a smile on his face.

He smirked, "Harry Potter eh?" his eyes didn't move to his scar, instead he grasped Harry's hand and shook it vigorously, "Nice to meet you! Now what can I do for you two?" he asked, pleasantly.

"Harry here needs a trunk. One that he could carry around with him at school and one with more than one compartment."

"All right!" he clapped his hands, "Follow me you two!"

He lead Harry and Sirius down an aisle of colorful trunks. "Not pink." responded Harry automatically eyeing a bright pink trunk, that looked frightening.

Laughs came from both Trent and Sirius, "No no dear boy! That one was made for the beautiful singing Sorceress Celestina Warbeck! She loves pink."

"Right..."

They stopped in the back in front of a long row of trunks. Harry's eyes gazed at them all.

"We have some with three, four, five, six, and the biggest is seven. I can't get it any bigger than seven without changing the size on the outside.

"I need one with a large room." He told the man.

Sirius just smirked, "Like Mad Eye Moody's!" said Sirius.

"Mad Eye has one?" asked Harry. He had met Mad Eye Moody on two occassions, Harry had to say he truly respected the paranoid Auror.

"Oh yeah! He's hidden a lot of people in that trunk." he winked at Harry.

"I see... well there's two really nice seven compartment trunks." he pulled two down, a royal blue one with black markings and a completely black one, nothing fancy about them.

"The first two compartments are normal size! For your school items and such. Then the third compartment is a bit bigger. The fourth is quite large, about the size of a bathroom, you could make it into a library, or a potion lab or a study. Then the fifth is quite large as well. You can make that into a guest room if you wish or what ever suits you. The sixth is the same.." He smiled, "Now, the seventh, is my favorite. It's huge. It's a bit bigger than Mr. Alastor Moody's is. This is the equivilant of two rooms this size! There is a furnished bathroom, and kitchen! The bathroom is my specialty! It has all the luxuries, the hot tub the taps, and it even shoots out bubbles with the right color potion."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise, "Wow! I have to have it! Is it in the black one? I like that."

"Yes, its in the black one. The black on is a bit bigger, You can close off the rooms to make them smaller if you like, do what ever you want with it Harry."

Harry nodded, "How much?"

He smiled, "Something like this, would run you about 10,000 galleons! But seeing as Sirius is one of my most loyal customers, I will cut the price in half."

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded, "That's a good buy. Moody got his for 7,000 and theres no bathroom in it."

Harry nodded, "Ok, I'll take it. Can you take it out of Harry Potter 1 Vault?" he asked.

"Yes, young man I can." he said, with a look of excitement. "It's been five years since someone has come in and asked for one of these. My biggest sale of the year!" he said with glee, as he practically hopped to the back.

Harry looked at Sirius and grinned, "Now, I have my own carry around party pad."

Sirius just barked iwth laughter, "You going to key it?"

"Yeah you get to have access but don't tell mum or HIM."

Sirius gave a mocked look, "What in the world do you take me for? Some kind of snitch?"

"Your not round, gold and with wings." stated Harry.

Sirius smirked, "Smart arse!" He teased.

Harry laughed, "Let's go! We have some stuff to buy." He said excitedly.

Sirius chuckled, "Glad to see you're in a better mood."

Harry just smirked, as he followed his godfather to the front.

They didn't get back home till late that evening. Harry spent the evening with his godfather, they were talking about Christmas.

"I don't know Sirius. I m ight not come home."

Sirius frown, "You can come and stay with me. I'll talk to your parents."

Harry nodded, "I want to be able to see my friends freely without them getting all pissy with me."

Sirius couldn't help but agree there, James and Lily did make to big of a fuss with Harry's friends. He wasn't friends with Malfoy. He was acquaintances, and the two respected each other to a point but they didn't hang out.

"I'll see what I can do. You all packed for the train tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, everythings up there in my trunk."

It wasn't till late that night, when Harry finally retreated to the guest room, and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. For some strange reason he felt hollow. He felt a sense of anger swell up inside of him. He didn't know why he was feeling this all of a sudden. But as he laid there and rubbed the scar on the side of his face, his anger got more intense, and to the point Harry's eyes were burning. He turned to face the wall and drew the covers and scowled, how dare a Gryffindor raise a their hand to him. NO matter who it was... Harry fell into a fitful sleep as he thought of this, and the dreams he had were quite frightening.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them. Thank you thank you!**


End file.
